<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inquiries by LesbianKJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687038">Inquiries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ'>LesbianKJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deleted Scenes, First Impressions, Gen, Interviews, Intrigue, Suspicions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera isn't entirely sold on Echo. Surely there's more to the nymph than she is letting on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hera &amp; Echo (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inquiries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit, I did it again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hera sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her brow as she sat down, looking at the perfectly brewed tea, lost in thought. She hated this, being so close to the truth but yet so far away. Twice she had the opportunity to find out how true her vision was, what horrific event that Persephone had to endure that Apollo was so eager to hide. And did that have anything to do with Persephone’s disappearance? Surely, it had to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hera absent-mindedly lifted the cup to her lips, her eyes narrowed to the far wall. Somehow, she had a feeling this would come back to bite her in the ass. She hoped, in vain, that it wouldn’t but things like impatience always did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flitted over to the blue Nymph in the corner of her office. She handled herself fairly well against Apollo, leaving the God speechless, and that was always a good thing in her book. Still, Hera didn’t trust anything that her husband sent her. Always a distraction or a watchdog when he felt like she was up to no good, or when he thought she didn’t respect his demands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she wasn’t going to let this Persephone-Apollo situation go so easily, not when she was so close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Echo, tell me about yourself,” Hera said, placing her cup back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you like to know, Your Majesty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Echo leaned back into her seat, her back straight, one leg was thrown over the other. She placed her hands on top of each other, giving the Queen eye contact. Hera tried not to be impressed by how at ease Echo felt around her, how she could look Hera in the eyes when past assistants were too nervous to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start with where you’re from,” Hera said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mount Cithaeron,” Echo said. “One of Uranus' many creations before Cronus dethroned him. I was here during the Titanomachy, though I can admit that I did not fight in that war, I was in great support of you and the others. I’ve never been a fighter but many would say that I have a way with words. Not something that is useful at that time in age.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hera was inclined to agree, anybody that was alive during those times, knew that no amount of words would persuade Cronus to be a better king or give up his throne. Though many older deities hated them for it, it was necessary and while it wasn’t paradise, it was better than Cronus’ ironically named Golden Age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing before Zeus offered you a spot as my assistant?” Hera asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes slightly, looking the woman up and down. If she had some dark past, she hid it well. Echo looked as if she could be a school teacher or even a person that worked solely on the computers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Echo’s turned into a mysterious half-smile, that piqued Hera’s curiosity. Which is why Echo’s next words cause such disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you can say, I was a scout of sorts. I always try to find the same talents that I exhibit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s rather narcissistic of you isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how do you think I did today against Apollo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hera hummed, not giving Echo’s the satisfaction that she was right. Even before Apollo had entered, the nymph had intrigued her. The only reason why Echo was being sent away, was because of who had sent her. The nymph seemed too perfect, too good to be true. There was a catch somewhere and Hera was bound to find it, sooner or later Echo was going to slip up. And when she did, Hera would punish the nymph for daring to pull a fast one over her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>